blondes
by Jak123
Summary: Brittany finds about about Quinntana. She isn't so happy! Multi chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**RIGHTS TO RYAN MURPHEY. tell me if you want it to be continued :)**

Dead Silence.

That's what hits you as you walk into the choir room on the Monday after 's "wedding." Every single one of your friends' heads swivel towards you as you make your way to your seat with Sam and Marley. The silence is uncomfortable towards you; it reminds you of a time when if it was this quiet, Santana would have made some funny comment about it that would make it go away. You miss that, especially now. The silence is confusing as you look around at the faces that show a mixture of pity, surprised, and some intrigue. Your curiosity finally overtakes you.

"What's going on, Marley?" You ask because she's nice and she's also right next to you. You honestly do not feel like talking to Sam right now, though you don't know why.

"Oh, we're just talking about, ummm..." she looks nervous and expectantly turns to Jake.

"The wedding, Britt. We were just saying how bad we feel for Mr. Shue since Ms. Pillsbury ran away." Jake says quickly while Marley shoots him a thankful expression.

The whole room processes that for a couple of seconds along with you until Kitty speaks.

"Yup, definitely. Just talking about the wedding mistake and how even though Mr. Shue's time was ruined, some people had a little too much fun, if you catch my drift." Kitty finishes with some of the bitchiness glint making its way back into her eyes, the glint that had not been seen lately.

"I don't see any drifts to catch" you mumble, "but me and Sam had lots of fun dancing with all of you. But I don't understand how we could've had too much fun, what does she mean Sam?" while you turn your head to look at your blonde boyfriend.

"She's just saying that because we all shouldn't have been having so much fun while Mr. Shue was so..." Sam starts to speak fast while avoiding your eyes before being cut off by Tina.

"Oh please Sam, don't lie to her. Quinntana got in on Britt, and we were talking about it because we all thought it was surprising, that's all." Tina says with a nice and warm voice; lately she has been kinda mean so your shocked she still has the voice in her.

The wheels in your head start turning while everyone looks at you, waiting your reaction. You don't understand why they are all looking at you, because you don't even know what Quinntana is. It's a foreign word in your brain, so you decide to speak up before the faces staring at you make you sick.

"Quinntana...?" You ask, not to anyone in specific. The fact that Artie answers you is weird, since he has been quiet in this confusing conversation so far.

"Quinn and Santana. It's their cou, umm friendship name. Like how you and Sam are Bram?" Artie answers.

You noticed the correction in his sentence and you start to get nervous. What they are saying doesn't make any sense. Quinn would never "get it on" with San, that idea is so disgusting your stomach starts to feel sick. You know it can't be true, so why are they lying to you? You rake your brain for anything Santana might have ever said that would possibly lead to this atrocity, but you can only think of one instance.

**February, Senior Year (number one)**

_"San?" you say during a random episode of Friends that you have both seem at least 12 times._

_"Yeah, Britt?" she gets out while chewing a handful of flavor-blasted goldfish. That kind is her favorite._

_"Out of all the girls in Glee, who do you think is hot?" You say, just because curiosity is bugging you._

_"You, and that's it." She says without a moment's hesitation. "Where is this coming up from? I really don't compliment you enough, do I?" She says, suddenly looking regretful._

_"No, I was just wondering. And besides me, so whose second?" You whine, wanting to know just because._

_"Ummm, no one even compares to you Britt. but I would probably say Quinn, though only because I have a thing for blondes." She finishes with a wink to you._

**End Flashback**

_I have a think for blondes._

That sentence use to make you feel special, but right now it is on the verge of making you throw up.

Not caring what the others thought right now, you slowly grab your bag and walk out of the room with only a mumble of a Lord Tubington excuse. Once your out, you run towards the parking lot until your safely in the front seat of your car. You grab your phone out of the front of your backpack and hit the speed dial one.

It rings three times (not that your counting) before answering.

"Hello?" she asks.

Its not her.

Its not San.

Its probably the last person in the word you want to talk to right now, the one that is causing your heart to feel like it is physically being ripped in to two. You quickly hang up on Quinn, and let your phone drop to the ground. You close your eyes and start counting, because that usually calms you down an you only get to three before the tears start coming down.

And you let them fall. You can hardly even think now, because the impossible has happened, and the only thoughts in your heard are thoughts of Santana and _her_, and they are just hurting your heart and head more. You try to clear your mind, and it works because the next thing you know your drifting off into piss for awhile,

Not knowing how long it's been, you wake up and its dark outside. You check your phone, and see its 9:05 before noticing the endless amounts of calls and texts. You don't even get a chance to check who they are from before your phone vibrates again. The name on the screen makes your heart stop, and you answer before your remember what's happened.

"Hello? Answering me now?" San asks, and you notice a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hey." you decide on responding, trying to stay neutral.

"Why did you call then just hang up earlier?" She asks, but you know she already knows why.

"Because you didn't answer. _She _did." you spit the word she out like it is venom, a curse.

"So now your calling one of your best friends "she" now? Britt, your not allowed to be angry, you have a boyfriend!" She retorts back, and the protecting Quinn hurts so much more then you imagined.

"Sam is different." Is all you can think to say. You can't explain to her why its _Quinn_ that makes it hurt so much.

"No, he's not. Am I hurting you, Britt? Because now you know how I felt when it was _Artie, _and then when it was _Sam._ It's not fair that you can choose boys over me, but the second i sleep with someone else you are allowed to get angry!" She's practically yelling know.

"Im only angry because it's Quinn!" You say, wanting her to understand you.

But she doesn't.

"Look, you have to right to be mad. No right. But my shift's starting soon, so i have to go. I don't want to hurt you, but when you rejected me for _Sam _you gave up being able to dictate my love life. Bye Britt." She finishes, and you know she doesn't have a shift.

You still feel sick, and that talk made everything worse. You are going to fix this, you realize. You just don't know how.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, you tossed and turned until you came up with a reasonable plan to fix everything. You weren't quite sure if it would work, but you had to try. This was about Santana, so it was really important. You couldn't screw it up again. With that as your last thought, you finally drifted off into a couple hours of nothingness.

Waking up, the plan pops right back into your head. With a feeling of guilt but also relief sliding into your stomach, you realize your first step. The step that you must complete today.

You need to break up with Sam.

It was inevitable, really. You only chose him over San for a bit was because she had to go to New York, since her waiting here for you was just wrong. You probably would have stayed with him until graduation, but the harsh reality of the Quinn situation made it seem very urgent.

You do care about him, a lot. But in the brotherly way. In the best man way, with him wearing a tux and watching you while you walk down the aisle and you see her and her dark hair is so...

_Focus Britt. _You have to do this in the nicest way possible, because you do care a lot about his feelings. So you wait until after glee rehearsal and ask him to hang back for a second. He walks back and sits next to you, and you both watch the others walk out of the room.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," you begin, already hating how cliche you're sounding. Before you could even get to the hard stuff, though, he interrupts you.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He asks, with a sad but understanding look on his face.

You slowly nod, but you're completely shocked. How could he possibly have guessed this? You're confusion must have been showing, because he explains before you can even ask him the question.

"Wondering how I guessed it?" he starts, glancing at your nodding head before continuing, "I'm not sure, I just had this weird feeling. I feel like ever since Diva Week, when Santana came back, you've been just getting steadily more distant, you know? And I figured you hearing about Quinn and Santana yesterday might've been a deal breaker of some sorts. I still love you, of course, but I understand if you just love her more."

"So we can still be friends? And we can still hang out and sing songs together?" You ask, just wanting to make sure you are not losing Sam entirely.

Sam gives you his signature goofy smile, and your whole body slowly relaxes. "Of course, Britt. I'm always here as a friend for you."

You're honestly just so happy how this turned out that you throw yourself into his arms, loving the way he can still hug and squeeze you back even though you're just friends. You talk to him a bit more about this week's assignment (something about movies) before hugging him again, but for a goodbye. Making your way back to your car, you hop in and drive home.

Flopping down onto your bed, you realize you don't even know what this Quinn and Santana thing is. You know it's gross, but you don't know how to define it. You're assuming it was just a one-time hookup because you thought Quinn was straight, but Quinn can be really surprising sometimes so you do not want to underestimate what this "Quinntana" thing is. You realize the only way to figure out is to ask. So, you pick up and call your number three best friend (well, maybe number two now because you don't think you even count Q as a friend currently).

It only rings once before you hear that familiar voice.

"Brittany? You haven't called in ages!"

"Oh, sorry Rach. It gets busy, you know with Cheerios and Glee..." You trail off, your mind trying to think up how to phrase your question.

"Oh yes, I remember! So how have you been?" She asks, preparing for a long conversation that you just couldn't handle right now. You decide to keep the conversation short.

"Fine, Rachel. But I have a question."

"And i have an answer." She responds jokingly.

You decide to just come out and say it. "What are Santana and Quinn's relationship? Are they dating or...?" You ask rather bluntly.

You notice a hesitation before she responds. "Oh Britt, i can't answer that. Talk to Santana, not me. But maybe you should stay out of it for a bit." She responds, with a protective tone. You're surprised how close she and San had become.

"What do you mean, "stay out of it?" I was just wondering about it." You answer, going for a calm, reasonable voice.

"Britt, both you and me know what your true intentions are. Don't lie. And maybe you should stay out of it for awhile because I honestly do not want to see Santana hurt again, like when she first moved to New York. No offense Britt, but you can't just choose to come into her life when it's convenient for you. I talk to you later, but I've got to go practice for an audition. Bye." She ends rather abruptly.

You're completely shocked. Even though the conversation hurt your feelings a lot, you did pick up the need for you to "stay out of it." Which means there is something for you to stay out of. Which means it wasn't a one-time thing.

And that realization hurts more than all of Rachel's accusations could have ever hurt you.

**Authors stuff: I have always thought of Sam as a caring person, so that's how i want him. **

**Additionally: i have an author's dilemma. I can ship either Brittana or Quinntana, so i can't decide the endgame of this story yet. Tell me which one you want, and I'll take your opinions into mind. THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, QUinn's perspective :P**

You honestly think this entire mess is ridiculous.

You have no clue what this thing with Santana is, so it was already pretty complicated. After the wedding, she just started visiting you a bit more at Yale. And you started coming a lot more to New York. You just did best friend things though, but with more teasing and sex now. But now the _Brittany _of it all just complicates things even further, and it adds a bit of urgency for you to figure your Santana confusion out. But you don't even know where to start in figuring it out!

All you know is this: you love being around Santana, you care a lot about her, and the sex is awesome. But your definitely not gay, so you can't date her, right?

All of this is hurting your brain. Maybe you do need a second opinion on this.

With that realization in mind, you slowly get out of the bed you were lying in and roll your shoulders in a circle, stretching your arms and back. Thank god you're not in New Haven right now (you had some class free days) because that bed is well less comfortable. You glance around Santana's section of the nice New York apartment (she's out on a shift) before trudging your way over to the kitchen for some food.

"Had some fun last night, didn't we?" Kurt asks, with his suggestive tone. He didn't even turn away from what he was cooking to ask you. You glance around, and notice you two are alone. That will make things sufficiently less awkward.

"Ha-ha, Kurt. Hilarious. Anyway, I was actually seeking advice." You state plainly, while sitting down at the table and grabbing a muffin.

"All ears, Quinn. Especially if your in need of some advice to get out of those obnoxious dresses you are constantly ruining your look with." He adds, flipping his pancakes.

"What are you even talking about? Never mind. So I don't even really know how to ask this, since it is all so confusing.." Your voice fades out, and your upset about the hopeless tone your using.

"Gay panic? That's what I'm here for."

"NO!" You answer quickly, "I mean that's not what I wanted to ask you about. I just wanted to ask your opinion about how I should figure out what this thing between me and Santana is."

Your question hangs in the air for a couple of seconds as Kurt grabs a plate and shoves two pancakes on it, douses them in maple syrup, then pulls the chair out across from you and slides into it.

"Yeah, that definitely has nothing to do with gay panic, right Quinn?" He asks, that softens his sarcastic tone at your harsh but nervous gaze. "Well just answer my questions, okay? But be honest." he warns.

"Alright, I can handle that."

"Ok, do you care about Santana?"

"Yeah, always have always will."

"When your with her, just like hanging out, how do you feel?"

"I don't know, it's just always fun I guess." you feel a bit weirded out, because this reminds you of an interview.

"Alright, plant this image into your head: Santana's kissing another girl in the same room as you. How does that make you feel?" He asks, leaning back on his chair curiously.

Before thinking about it carefully, you just respond with "Sick."

"Alright. Quinn Fabray, I do not not if you are straight, gay or bi, but you one hundred percent have feelings for Santana Lopez. I suggest you make those feelings known, because wait too long and Brittany will swoop back in. She's already starting her attack." Kurt finishes. You are instantly flooded with the feeling of panic.

"What do you mean? What has she done?" You ask, worried about the answer.

"Oh nothing. Yet. I just heard from Rachel that Brittany was questioning the relationship of you and San yesterday on the phone." He says, amusement in Kurt's eyes.

"What? Brittany has no right to be asking that!"

"Tell Brittany that, not me. You also should tell Santana your feelings. You're welcome for all this awesome advice, by the way, but I'm off to class. Will I see you before you leave?" He asks, heading for his bag by the door.

"Yes, I'm not leaving until tonight. Bye Kurt."

"Good luck Quinn" He says, and you hear the slam of the door.

You're instantly flooded with angry. What is Brittany attempting? It is ridiculous that it has come to this, but if she wants competition, _Britt-Britt_ is getting it.

Wait, what are you saying? For a second, you close your eyes and picture Santana and Brittany getting back together. That image gives you envy, hurt and anger. Lot's of anger. This makes you realize, you do care for Santana a lot more than you thought. And you are not losing her before she is even completely yours. But before you tell Santana your new realizations of feelings, some things need to be set straight. With a familiar smirk plastered on your face, you grab your phone and hit the number you were looking for.

"Quinn?" You hear, and you notice the hint of anger in her voice as well.

"Oh hey, Britt-Britt. Just calling to ask why you were going behind my back to Rachel yesterday."

"Oh, just cause I was curious as to what your doing with Santana, Q. What the hell is wrong with you? You're one of my best friends!" She says, letting her anger out. but that just fuels you more.

"And so is she, and you hurt her. So I was there for her, how could you possibly be mad? And then you don't even have the guts to ask San about it? Thought you guys were best buds?" You ask, knowing it would be a low blow.

"Is that why you are doing this? Because your'e jealous that you were always the odd friend out?" She asks, and you realize you just can't stand her at the moment.

"Don't be petty, Britt. I'm doing this because I love her and she loves me, and i'm sorry if that makes you upset Brittany but you blew your chance! Goodbye now." You finish in a rush and slam the phone down.

_Shit_.

You love her?

Yeah, you do. But lets just hope you were not lying to Brittany and she loves you back.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Santana's POV. **

When you moved to New York, you anticipated the troubles of living with Hummelberry. Little did you know what would be your true obstacle.

Walking.

Your feet have hit that point where they are past the pain stage and they just feel like they have fallen off. By the time you sit down on your apartment couch, you feel like screaming in joy. Kicking off your boots that are most commonly seen on prostitutes, you see that the "living room" has a full house.

"Hey Q and company. What's the plan for tonight's activities?" You ask, looking around the room and noticing some nervous expressions. Mostly just on Quinn's face.

"Well, my train is leaving at nine, so maybe someone could just go grab some chinese and then you can drop me off at the station." Quinn says, while nonchalantly slipping her hand up so her finger rests on her nose.

Your hand immediately jumps to your nose, and Kurt catches on quick too.

Rachel finally puts her phone down and glances around. "Shit. Why does my talent not include the act of nose game? I vote we change the game to something more fair!" She whines.

"How is nose game not fair? You just touch your fucking nose! If you weren't on the phone with plastic man all the time, you wouldn't always lose!" You say, but in a teasing way.

"Actually, I was texting Finn." Rachel says, a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"I know that face. What happened?" Kurt says, leaning in to listen to Rachel.

"Well, you'll just have to wait to hear about it when I get back with all of your food." She says, while getting up and heading towards the door.

"Dam it Berry. The one time I actually want you to talk..." You trail off, but you hear a laugh before she slides the door close.

Before you know it, she's back and the four of you are sitting around the table while you dig into your favorite dish; Chicken Low-Mien. You twist your fork in the noodles slowly but for a long time, gathering up noodles, before shoving almost one fourth the carton into your mouth and finishing with a Slurp.

You hear a chucked beside you. "Did you skip that manners lesson S? But never mind, we'll work on that later. For now, spill the details Rachel!" Quinn says, turning to look expectantly at Rachel.

"Wellll," she says, absorbing the attention she so adores, "We might have maybe hooked up at the wedding."

Kurt chokes on his spring roll. "Are you serious?" He asks, while coughing.

You slap him on the back. "Although Finnocence is not my favorite person, I am happy we are getting rid of the naked donkey face. Well done Berry!" You finish, with your signature smirk plastered on to your face.

"No me and _Brody_ are not broken up Santana! We have a mature relationship, so we talked about this and it is no harm done. We are still going strong." Rachel says, correcting you.

"Oh please, that is absolute bullshit. _Mature Relationship_? That is honestly the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. Look, I don't understand your relationship with FInn, but I do think i get what is going on with Brody. From my side of the apartment, it seems like all you guys do is fuck, and sex does not mean love. I vote you dump his ass in favor of he pretty much sucks. Are you ok Quinn?" You add, because you see her coughing.

You watch as Kurt shoots her a pitying glance. You will have to ask him about that later. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dam wontons just went down the wrong way." She explains, adding a weak smile.

"Alright, I think we are all about done. Satan, are you going to drive Quinn to the train station?" Kurt asks.

"Ugh, I guess so, if I am being forced too." You say with a wink at Q to let her know you are kidding. You also do want to drive her home, so you can talk to her. You want to figure out why she has been acting weird all day.

You get up and stuff your plate into the sink, then go find some shoes to wear. You wait by the door as Q grabs all her stuff, hugs Rachel and Kurt, and then walks out the door with you.

Yeah, you own a car in New York City. It may not be that useful, but it beats driving around with old taxi drivers that check you out any day. You walk out the apartment with Quinn, talking about how much Brody sucks, and get into the Mercedes (you bought it because your dad is a doctor, so you had a wide selection, and you wanted to screw with Mercedes the person). You drive to the station while you both belt out the words to whatever new Taylor Swift song was playing. You noticed that Quinn's hands were fidgeting, as if she was nervous, but you hold back a comment. Once you park, you look at the board and realize you have a solid ten minutes before Q's train leaves. You both walk over and sit on a wooden bench.

"You alright Q? You've kinda been acting weird all day." You ask, just wanting to make sure she is alright.

"I'm fine," she says rather quickly, "but I have a question." She states, looking up so her eyes are looking directly at yours.

"I always have an answer."

"What are we, S? I'm honestly just so confused, and I want to know what you think."

That question makes you think. You do not really know Quinn's sexuality, so you do not want to push her into anything. But you do love spending time with her, and lately you have been wondering too. The best thing to do right now though is to let her talk first.

"What do you want this to be Quinn?"

She pauses for a second. Seeming to be having some inner turmoil, she answers your question after a silent minute. "I... I want to be your girlfriend. I think. I'm not sure. I want to be able to hold your hand sometimes, when we aren't using them to slap each other. I want us to fight over what movie we are going to see. I want you to be... mine." She finishes, looking down at her hands.

You take it all in, and you see so many possibilities. Good ones. "Never thought this day would come Q. But it's funny."

"Why?"

"Because it just so happens that is what I want, too."

And when those words leave your mouth, her entire face lights up. She leans in, and you meet her in the middle.

It's the first time you have felt that happy in awhile.

**Author stuff:**

**Idk where NY train stations are, so i hope this makes sense.**

**From now on, there will be a new chapter every wednesday.**

**finally, just because of this chapter, do not give up on Brittana. Don't worry, there is a lot more to come. I have decided to maybe keep the endgame a secret? Tell me your thoughts on that idea. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Blondes ch. 5 Santana perspective

You parked the car near your apartment, and you get out and walk up the five flights of stairs to your shared apartment. Opening the door, you do not even try to hide the grin on your face.

"Happy about something, are we Ms. Lopez?" Kurt asks with a knowing smile on his face.

"Details, now!" Rachel adds, glancing expectantly up at you.

You ignore them, while walking slowly to the kitchen cabinet. You grab a cup, pour some two percent milk into it, and grab three Oreos. Finally, you make your way to the couch and join Rachel and Kurt.

"Whatever are you talking about, Rachel?" You teasingly ask, keeping an innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb Satan, we deserve to know what happened with Quinn that caused this newfound sparkle of light in your eye!" Kurt answers for Rachel, but without any real anger.

"Oh, we just talked."

"About..." Rachel asks, looking a bit annoyed by now.

"Sports. The weather. Our deepest ambitions. Oh, and maybe about our friendship.." You trail off, savoring the tortured looks on Berry and Kurt's faces.

"What about your friendship?" Kurt asks.

You give in. "How it has turned into an official relationship," you say.

You did not know it was possible, but your smile at least triples as Rachel lets out a terrifying squeal. She dives across the couch and pulls you into a huge hug.

You slowly extract her arms off of you. "Watch it Berry. In case you didn't have the brain cells to put two and two together, I happen to be taken." You cannot keep the joy out of your voice. You laugh as you realize _Quinn Fabray _is the reason your so giddy.

"I'm so happy for you Santana! But details of what happened, please! You're killing us!" Kurt says.

"Well at the station we were talking, and I was wondering why she has been acting so weird all day.." before you can finish your story Kurt interrupt.

"Oh yeah, she was probably freaked out about our conversation early." Kurt states.

"Oh what did you guys talk about?" Rachel asks.

"I just gave her a shove in the right direction about sharing her feelings with you, Satan. Anyways, sorry continue please!" Kurt says.

You take a deep breathe for the dramatics of it all. "As I was saying, before Lady Hummel so rudely interrupted me, I asked her why she was being so weird, and she just said she was confused about us, and I asked her what she wanted, and she said for us to be together. And then I said that's what I wanted too." You finish.

"I'm so happy, but I still find it a bit weird! So you are going to tell Brittany, right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her tomorrow. We haven't talked for a bit. I'm off to bed though, so goodnight guys." You say as you walk to your side of the apartment.

"Goodnight San! Super happy for you!" Rachel yells.

You change quickly and lay down, but before you pass out you get a quick text. To Quinn.

Your girlfriend.

_Night Q. Enjoy the beauty sleep, thought you're already beautiful enough. xoxo 3_

Waking up, you stretch your arms and check your phone, noticing you have half an hour until your bar shift. You also see you have two texts.

Quinn:_Cheesy much, San? But I appreciate it. ;)_

and another from Brittany

Britt-Britt: _Hey I'm really sorry about our fight. Your right, I had no right. Do whatever you want with whoever you want, just make sure you have room for me as your best friend, ok?_

They both make you smile. A lot. But you remember you should call Brittany, because she deserves to know. You hit one on your speed dial and wait until she picks up. As it is ringing, you realize you should probably change those speed dials.

"Hey, San!" Her voice is so much more happy then the last time you spoke.

"Hey Britt. Just calling in response to that text."

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry about our last talk. I was so out of line. I just want us to practice being best friends, because I really miss you."

"Best friends sounds good. Really good, in fact. So I just wanted to let you know I'm seeing someone."

You hear two beats of two silence before you hear a response. "Oh that's great San! How did it happen?"

Her voice is all wrong. It's to high and cheery, and so fake. You are suddenly filled with guilt, because you know how painful this is for her. You know because she has done it to you way too many times. But she has to find out one way or another.

"Britt, it's Quinn."

Her voice isn't that cheery anymore. It's shaky now. "Oh, that's nice. It will just take me a bit to get use to though, is that alright San?"

"Of course Britt. I just wanted you to hear it from me, and no one else. But I've got to go to a shift, so we'll talk later, ok?"

"Alright San. Bye."

"Bye."

Quickly you get dressed and start walking over to the bar Jimmy's that you work at (you quit the other one because you were not down with those cowgirl outfits). You try to shake off the feelings of guilt from your conversation with Brittany.

It's really hard to do, though.

Once you get into the bar, it's pretty empty. You play Subway Surfer on your phone with your back to the barstool for a bit (getting paid for this is awesome) before you hear your first customer.

"Shot of whisky, please?"

You turn around to see whose drink you'll be making and you let out a small shriek of surprise. Yes, you, Santana Lopez, just shrieked.

Fucking Fabray, making you go soft and girly.

"Puck! What are you doing here?" You ask, leaning across the bar to give him a quick hug.

"Oh, Cali didn't work out. And i swore I wouldn't be a Lima loser. So, I figured I'd come up here and see what everyones hyping New York up about! Im not sure, maybe I would play a few bar gigs?"

"Sounds like the Puck I know. I think that would be good for you.

"Yeah, me too. And the city gals have got the Puckasourous all excited! But I'm sure you've tapped most of them already, my fine lesbro?" He asks with a wink.

You slowly turn around and pour his whisky slowly. "Actually, i'm seeing someone."

"What? After you and Brittany didn't work out, i thought you were going to try out these New York babes!"

"Me too. It just didn't turn out that way." You say, turning around and placing his shot on the bar.

"Well I want details! How hot is she?"

"Actually Puck, it's Quinn." You say.

And then you mentally face palm. How did Quinn and Puck leave things off? Shit. You honestly didn't lay that much attention. You think they were just friends, but you remember Quinn saying something about "helping" him with his history test that decided if he graduated. You watch as confusion, disbelief, jealousy, pain, and then a mask of happiness go through his face in a matter of seconds.

"I thought she didn't swing your way?" He asks, slowly.

"She's not sure what she is, but she's dating me. So I honestly don't care about her sexual label."

"Oh. But I need details, Lezpez! How did this happen?"

"It's a long story. Pretty boring, if I do say so myself."

"I've got quite a lot of time." He says, eager for your tale.

"Well, the bar is pretty slow, so want to wait as I close up and then you can come back to my apartment and hang out for a bit?" You ask. You've forgotten how much you missed Puck. You guys were the best of bros in senior year, and you want to regain that if he's sticking around NY.

"It would be my pleasure." He answers, flashing his signature devil smirk.

God, How you've missed that.

**AUTHOR STUFF**

** Next Chapter will be Brittany POV, and her behavior in this chapter will be explained. dont think she's giving up on San, so quinntana shippers dont think you guys are in the clear yet!**

**Also, I've always seen pucktana as an awesome bromance. no matter that they do not talk on the show. But, his views on quinntana will be shown.**

**FINALLY, since when does santana want to dance?! wtf...**


	6. Chapter 6

BLONDES ch. 6 Brittany POV

You do know what you are doing. You honestly do have a plan.

You just are not sure it will work.

You are going to win Santana back. You just want to be able to do that right. Winning her back when you are multiple states away is not how it should be done.

No, you are going to win her back when you move to New York after graduation.

You have had this plan for awhile, actually. Ever since you broke things off with Sam. You got into NYU, and you decided to got their to study to become a vet. After years of having Lord Tubbington, you have decided you want a career that involves animals. So, why not try to get your degree and be in the same city as Santana?

But for now, you do want to work on being best friends with her. You had lost that for a long time, and you miss it so much. The texts, the advice, having fun movie marathons, you miss all of it. So, you want to become best friends again and then when you move to New York you'll get her back. Of course you will, because you guys are soul mates. You belong together.

But you had not taken account of Quinn into your simple plan.

Even her name brings anger and frustration into your mind. You never thought it would get this serious, that they would be actually dating. Its so ridiculous, and yet worrisome at the same time. Before you and Santana dated, you guys were best friends. What worries you is that Quinn and Santana were good friends before they started dating, too. But you and Santana's love is so much stronger.

Right?

There's no use worrying about it though. For now, you are just focusing on ending senior year on a high note.

And the months are going by fast. Days past so fast, and they get lost in a daze of glee practices, studying, and dance lessons.

But you still have time to talk to Santana everyday, and even when it is about random things, it still brightens up your day.

Before you know it, it is already April 15th. Around one month before graduation. And two and a half months that Quinn and Santana have been dating.

It's Sunday morning, and as you wake up you stretch your arms in those propeller circles the swimmers in the Olympics do on TV. You make your way downstairs after getting dressed in a NYU sweatshirt and Cheerio shorts, and take out your box of rice krispies. Getting yourself a bowl, you fill up the bowl up to the rim with milk and make your way to the kitchen table. Once you sit down, your phone vibrates.

Glancing at it, you realize it is a call, not a text. and the name on the screen shoots waves of panic through your body. But, it also fills you with anger and curiosity. What would _she_ want? She's already starting to screw up your perfect life plans. She's already betrayed you as a best friend. Does she want to flaunt her relationship now, too? But, curiosity gets the best of you and you hit answer anyways.

"Hey, Q." You say, trying to keep your voice calm, to play it cool.

It's not really working though.

"Hey Britt. I'm calling because I am sorry about how are last conversation went..." She trails off, clearly not sure how to do this. Maybe she didn't even want to apologize. Maybe Santana told her to.

Santana, her _girlfriend_.

That word just brings a fresh wave of pain back. And you honestly need to just funnel that anger somewhere.

"Well Quinn, I'm not that sorry. You see, I meant most of the words I said. But honestly, thanks for the apology." You finish in a nasty tone you are use to using. It's how Santana would talk, Sophomore and Junior year to Rachel.

"What's going on with you Britt? Look, I know you are probably really mad at me right now, but you two were done. Finished. I'm sorry that you are too immature to let go," she says and your about to interject but she continues after a quick breathe, "Look Brittany, I know you are still in High School, but me and Santana aren't. She needs a real relationship, and i can give that to her. You just need to grow up!"

She's gone too far. And Quinn Fabray knows it.

"Britt I'm so sor.."

"Save it Quinn. Just letting you know, enjoy having a girlfriend while you got one. I won't be in Lima forever." You say, slamming your phone down.

You're pathetic.

You're repeating your senior year. All that that means, and all that implies about you shows how pathetic you are.

And it's all coming crashing down on you at this very moment.

At this moment, you need a friend. You need someone to hold you, to talk too. You would call Santana, but you can't.

You would then call Quinn in normal circumstances, but she's the one that caused this realization.

Then you would talk to Rachel. Or Mike. Or Kurt. Or even Mercedes.

But they are all gone, and you're not because your so pathetic it's painful.

So you call Blaine to ease the pain. He comes over, and you tell him everything.

He doesn't say one word, just opens his arms and you do not hesitate before jumping into them.

As you're crying your heart out on Blaine's shoulder, you realize Quinn's realization was helpful. Now, you plan on focusing more on everything. And as Quinn says it, "growing up."

Because you do need to grow up. You need to be able to give Santana a mature relationship. You need to start acting more like an adult, and less like a five year old.

So when you do go to New York, Quinn won't even know what hit her.

Game on.

**THERES chapter 6! Next chapter will be Santana POV, gearing up for McKinley graduation!**

**Thanks for reading, and review if you have comments! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana POV **BTW THERE WAS A TIME SKIP, IT IS NOW MAY, NOTHING MAJOR HAPPENED**

You're sitting in the apartment, on the couch will Quinn's head on your shoulder. Kurt is on the other end of the couch, with his feet up on you and Q. Rachel and Puck are on the floor, leaning against the couch. All of your eyes are trained on the new T. V, and you are playing a classic game.

"Fuck you, Peach! Who the fuck is even named after a god dammed fruit!" You shout, desperately trying to regain control after the little bitch hit you with a lightning cloud and you fell off the mushroom.

"Oh sorry Santana, I didn't see you there, probably because you chose to be toad. He kind of just blends in with the back round." Rachel says in a tone she must have learned from you.

"Let me take it for a second." Quinn whispers in your ear, while discreetly taking the control from you.

In the next twenty seconds, your respect for your girlfriend practically doubles. You watch as she passes Puck and Kurt easily, then smile as she smashes three shells into Rachel. Before crossing the finish line she hands the remote back into your hand.

"Jeez, Santana what the hell just happened?" Kurt asks, dropping his remote to the ground, his face reflecting the disgust he feels for how he played.

Before you can answer, Puck reveals your secret. "Do you actually think Santana just kicked all of our asses? Quinn is the best mario kart player I've ever met. Fuck you for cheating San!"

"Whatever. You still suck, no matter who beat you Puck." You snap back.

"That rhymed."

"Shut up, Berry."

"Alright, ladies! No need to get feisty here. Let's topic change, shall we? So I was wondering who was planning on going back to Lima for the graduation? I'm going for Blaine obviously, so I want to know who my train buddies are going to be?" Kurt asks, making you panic a bit.

You need to go back for Britt's, obviously. It is honestly great how understanding about Q she has been, and your so relieved to be her best friend again. You need to see her graduate, because you are so proud she is finally ditching Lima! You still do not know which college she is going to, because she wanted to tell you in person. Your main issue is if Quinn wants to come with you? You know she and Britt are friends again, because she told you that after their last conversation they made up. While you are thinking all this through, she speaks up.

"Well, I'm assuming Puck is going for Jake? Me and San are going for Brittany's, so the real question is if you are going Rach?" Quinn asks, making you exhale in relief that she decided without you having to ask her.

"I guess, if you all are going. I'll probably visit home for maybe a week, then come back here. Some people were talking about working on student projects over the summer, so I thought i would try some of that." Rachel answers.

"Alright, problems solved. I vote Rainbow Road now." Kurt says.

You're pocket starts vibrating. You shove the remote into Quinn's hand and get up, walking across the room for some privacy.

"Hey San!" Britt says when you answer.

"Hey B. Funny, we were just talking about you."

When you say B, you notice as Quinn's eyes look up from the screen and flicker at you. She catches you looking back, and quickly looks away.

You're going to have to ask her about that.

"Oh, really? What were you guys talking about?"

"Just our plans to come watch you graduate. Puck, Hummel, Hobbit, and me and Q will come like two days before." You say, already a bit excited for this visit.

"Quinn's coming?" She asks, her voice a bit shaky. And the excitement is gone from her voice.

"Is that a problem, Britt?" You ask, just a tad defensive but not wanting to upset her.

"No, of course not. I just didn't know if her classes ended in time for her to come over." She answers extremely quickly.

Sounds pretty legit to you.

"Oh, okay. Well don't worry, we will all be there for you! I'll call you after my shift, okay?"

"Ok, bye San!" she says while hanging up.

Glancing down at your phone screen, you realize your shift does start in fifteen minutes.

"Hey Q, want to walk me to the bar?"

"Yeah sure." She responds, getting up and making sure to turn the TV off as she walks by it.

Remarks of "Fuck you Quinn" and "she just didn't want to lose, even if she was gone" are heard as you grab her hand and exit the apartment. You walk down the stairs, and turn left before speaking up about what was bothering you.

"So Quinn, you're okay with going to Britt's graduation, right?" You ask, deciding to approach this carefully.

"Yeah, San of course." She answers.

But she doesn't look up when she replied, and her voice is quiet and un-Quinn like.

"You sure Quinn? Cause you've been kind of giving me some weird vibes." You say as you turn left, pausing to glance at the creepy lady on the side of the street.

"God San, are you that thick?" She says, her tone turning icy cold.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Umm... tone change much Q?" You ask.

She grabs your hand and pulls you over to the side of the road so your facing her without blocking people.

"Quinn my shift starts in fi..." you start but she cuts you off.

"Of course I want to see Britt graduate because we have been friends for so long, and I want to be there with you since she's your best friend, but can you honestly not see why I might be a but nervous for you and Brittany to be together again?" She asks in a sincere voice.

"Quinn, I love Brittany," you say and you see her expression panic, "as a best friend. That's it. But I really do got to get to this shift."

"Fine, just go. I'll go whoop their asses in Mario again." She says with a quick kiss to your lips as she turns away.

"Love you!" You yell as you watch her walk away.

"Ditto, bitch."

**Alright, graduation coming up! quinn POV next, dont give up on brittana, and ive given up on updates every wednesday, but they will be around once a week.**

**THANKS and REVIEW if you wish :P**


	8. Chapter 8

blondes chapter 8- QUInn POV

Honestly, you surprised someone hasn't made a movie about this.

You think that because this whole scenario you are about to dive headfirst into is so warped and crazy that Hollywood should have done it already. Your girlfriend and you are going to her ex's graduation, and your ex-best friend's. Yeah, you could make some serious money producing a film like this.

Maybe you'll give Artie the idea and he'll direct it.

But really, you are not sure how the whole "hiding the fact that you and Brittany hate each other and are diabolically plotting against one another from Santana" thing is really going to go. You know she can tell something's up, but she hasn't really brought it up yet. So, you'll just continue this plan until she says something.

The girl in question is currently sleeping, with her head on your shoulder and one earbud in. The 7:00 AM flight from New York to Lima, Ohio was a tad bit early for Santana. Well, not just a tad. Anything before 10:00 is considered torture for her.

You take her earbud out of her ear and check what she is listening to. Taylor Swift's "Mine" blasts into your ear and you quickly take it out. You always wonder why she listens to that song often. You're more of a "22" kind of gal.

You check your phone, realizing you are due to land in around twenty minutes, and decide to wake Santana up. But how to do it...

You go for an old-fashioned way. The wet willy.

She doesn't really appreciate it.

"Fuck you Q. I was enjoying my rest."

"We're landing soon. You got plenty, anyway." You respond, glad for the company after the hours of solitude.

"What were you doing? Reading, like the nerd you are?" She asks, smiling at the end.

"You're hilarious, San! That was pretty clever there! And no, I was just thinking."

"About what? My hotness or how funny I am?"

You wonder if you should tell the truth. You decide to, because isn't that important in relationships or something? "Neither. I was just thinking about the graduation. Getting to see everyone, Blaine, Artie, Sam, Tina, Brittany.." You trail off.

"Oh, okay? And you're okay with all that shit, right? Because I don't want to be talking to Britt or something and see scary Quinn walking over. I'm with you, okay? I don't want anyone else."

And there's your Santana. Blunt, but always knowing what you need to hear.

And you like her like that.

You forgot about another factor on this trip; how fucking boring the graduation actually is. How many kids are in this grade? You wouldn't care as much if your phone hadn't died. You don't even have Veggie Samurai (Rachel got you addicted to that one) to capture your attention.

People keeping going up. Receiving their diplomas. It was a lot more interesting when you were on of the people in the cap and gown.

Once Brittany is called, you glance over at Santana and see her wiping a tear out of her eye. Jealousy boils in your blood, but it comes down when you recall your earlier conversation with her. The ceremony ends after another hour, and you all start getting up to head towards the Breadstix after party.

"Umm Q? I promised Brittany I would go wit..."

You cut her off with a quick kiss to the lips. "Go. I'll see you at Breadstix." You say, and watch as she races off through the crowds of people.

Before you know it, you are cramped in the packed restaurant with Rachel and Puck on either side of you. You glance up as the door swings open and in walks Santana and Brittany, laughing hysterically.

"Let's go congratulate Britt," Puck says, grabbing your elbow.

He drags you up while Rachel shoots you an apologetic glance. You stride over and try to muster up a "Good job" face while making eye contact with a girl you have not seen since Mr. Shue's fail of a wedding.

"Good job Britt! I knew you could graduate!" Puck says. He's acting rather cheery for his normal self, and he has a weird smile on his face. It's weird because it looks genuine.

"Oh yeah Britt. Always knew you had it in you." You say.

Acting has never been your forte. You see a flash of interest cross Puck's face out of the corner of your eye, but you also catch the look of worry on Santana's. Your tone does not faze Brittany in the least, though.

"Thanks Quinn! So, what are your and Santana's plans for the summer?" She says sweetly. So sweetly, in fact, that you try to remember how Brittany learned to be this much of a bitch.

Oh wait. She learned it from watching you, Sophomore year as HBIC.

"Well, since my classes just ended, we are going to spend the summer in the city. I might pick up an odd job, but you know, just spending lots of time together. What about you?" You finish off lightly, gripping Santana's arm that you grabbed halfway through when you were talking.

You watch as her eyes quickly glance down to your locked hands, then as she regains her composure and looks you in the eye. "I'm staying around here, and just going to be with friends. I'll be going up to New York in August, though, to get all settled. The NYU semester starts September 6th." She says.

Panic starts to fill your body, and you just have to get out before you rage at her in front of Santana.

"San, want to go sit down?" You ask.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll come over in a little bit, okay Britt?" She says, and you guys turn and start walking towards your table.

"What the fuck was that, Q? You and me are going to talk later." Puck mumbles softly in to your ear as you go back to sit down.

The party passes in a blur of talking to gleeks, dancing with Santana, watching Santana be with Brittany, glaring at Brittany, and then finally the goodbyes.

Only one really stood out.

"I'll see you in August, Quinn! I'm looking forward to spending time with you when you are visiting New York!" She says as she hugs you.

Who knew Brittany would ever be able to scare you.

**Read and Review! Next ch. POV is probably Britt**


	9. Chapter 9

Blondes ch. 9 Santana POV

You've experienced New York cold. You've gone through it rainy. But you have never had to deal with it being this...

this hot.

It's ridiculous. You did not think this would ever be a problem here. As you stroll over to Puck's crappy apartment to get him for your joint shift, you feel the sun literally beating on your shoulders.

It sucks.

After awhile when it became clear Puck was not making enough money from his "band" gigs (if you could even call it a band), you talked to the owner and got him a job. He was pretty much ecstatic when you told him he was going to be a bartender. Now he's doing daily shifts, playing an occasional gig and writing some stupid screenplay. He says he's happy.

But your still lost.

Yeah, you are doing a lot of shifts. No problems with Quinn, and your (secretly) loving Hummelberry and how much Puck is in your life. But you still do want to be famous, but not for a sex tape. You want to sing. And I guess your doing all you can, with preforming every Friday night and open mic, but you want to do more. You honestly just don't know what.

Climbing the stairs (elevators are for fat asses) and finally reaching Puck's place, you walk in and find him in a pretty intense COD game. You know he likes to play by himself, not with you, because he does like winning sometimes.

Tip toeing up behind his couch, you snatch the headpiece off of him and switch the TV off with a flick of the remote. He turns around quickly.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for? I was on a roll!" He says, looking angry.

You're a bit confused, because he knows your shift is starting in twenty minutes. "We have to go, dumb ass!"

"Oh. I don't really think i want to go today. It won't be busy, can you handle it yourself?" He says, slumping a bit on the couch with a hint of a defeated look.

"What's the matter? Did something happen with Melissa?" You ask, genuinely trying to be sympathetic since he seems so sad. You walk over and plop down on the couch next to him.

Melissa is this huge bitch that Puck's been seeing for around for a couple of weeks. You think he genuinely likes her, which is weird for Puck. The last girl he has gone on more than three meaningful dates was, like, Quinn. You push that thought away because it honestly just makes you feel weird.

"Well... kind of. It was like her birthday and i didn't get her anything. Then she went on this rant about how I only like her for the sex, and I tried to deny it but she was still pissed and then she left the restaurant." He says.

"Ah. You're better of without her, honestly. She's such a bitch. Stupid woman."

"Yeah, you must be sick of all the women troubles your having, right San?" He asks, turning his head to face towards you.

"What woman troubles? Quinn's fine." You respond quickly.

He begins slowly, like he's measuring his words out, "Well, like, your not stupid San. And Quinn's not either. You must of noticed how she and Britt were acting at Britt's graduation. And Quinn definitely noticed how much fun you were having with Britt, and nows that Britt's moving here in September... just i don't know how this is all going to work out."

You let his words sink in. Puck may not be a school genius, but he is still pretty good at observing people. You kind of noticed some tension between Brittany and Quinn, but you thought that was normal like girlfriend and ex-girlfriend stuff. They'll get over it, right? And you were just hanging out with Brittany, what's wrong with that?

"Puck, Britt's my best friend. Why can't I be dance with her and have fun with her, huh?" You ask, rather snarky. Too snarky, since he is trying to help.

"All I'm trying to say is, I saw how you were looking at Brittany. So did Quinn. And next year, when Britt's at NYU, Quinn is going to be rather aware of the fact that she is a train ride away, while Brittany is within walking distance."

"Shit. You're right, this is bad. I need to talk to Quinn, can you cover our shift?" You ask, already standing up and walking to the door.

"What? i thought you were going to cover the shift! Are you going to honestly take the train down right now?"

That's exactly what you're going to do.

A mere three or so hours later, you're sitting in Quinn's dorm, waiting for her to come back from her afternoon class. Bored, you stand up off her bed and walk over to the line of framed pictures. You see a Sophomore year Cheerio picture, with you, Q, and Britt.

_When did things become so messed up?_

The door behind you opens with a loud crack, freaking you out. You turn around, taking in the beautiful blonde that has become to be known as your girlfriend.

"San?" she says, dropping her bag off and walking towards you, "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." You say bluntly, sitting down on her bed.

She joins you. "Alright, but you could of just called or even skyp-"

You honestly feel like you need to know the answer now, so you just cut her off. "What's going on between you and Brittany?"

A flash of worry crosses her face quickly, but it's quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. "Why? Did she say something?"

"No, but why would she have said something? And can we skip the crap, Q?" You honestly are not in the mood for lies right now.

"It's not a big deal, San. Things are just a bit tense between us. She'll get over it though, no worries."

"Why are they tense?"

She looks at you weirdly, actually rolling her eyes. "Are you stupid San? They're tense because of you. She wants you back." At this Quinn lowers her gaze, and you realize just how insecure about this she is.

You suddenly grab her hand. "Quinn, Brittany is my best friend. I will hang out with her when she moves to NY, and that's okay. You shouldn't worry about that. You are my girlfriend, not her."

"Oh dam it, San. You've turned me into a insecure girlfriend. Fuck you." She says with a hint of a smile at her face.

"But you're my insecure girlfriend." You say, with a smirk on your face.

**ALRIGHTY, just for the record summer updates will be less frequent do to my intense swimming schedule. Also, next ch. Quinn POV. read and review like usual :P**


End file.
